


shooting a hole in your heart (and your pride).

by mochiki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, extremely self-indulgent bc im weaK, nohyuck if u squint, not sure what else i can say but strawberry jaemin in every way possible, oh yea and, pspp i am too junnie i am too ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiki/pseuds/mochiki
Summary: With a smirk playing on his lips, Jaemin leaned in close to Renjun’s ear. Suddenly feeling extremely attacked, Renjun just stood there, completely frozen as he belatedly glances down at Jaemin’s hand.“I’m sorry songbird, but I win this time.”With the gun pointed directly at Renjun’s heart, Jaemin pulled the trigger.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	shooting a hole in your heart (and your pride).

**Author's Note:**

> heavy amateur writing for anything kissing related,, i'm still learning ;w; and everyone, please stay safe in this covid19 season..

Making a mad dash towards the T shaped block in front of him, Renjun continued to close in on the silver-haired boy. Gun held tightly in his palms as he slowly and steadily treads towards the other.

“Pssp pssp, agent Renjun, how’s mission #5839 going?”

Shivering slightly from the sudden voice next to his ear, Renjun hushed the other. “So first, it’s literally the first _mission_ , and second, just shut up, he’s gonna hear you.”

“Sorry agent Renjun, but I need real-time information on the enemy’s movements.”

“You’re right behind me, Jaemin.”

“Just play along for once, Renjunnie!”

Sighing, Renjun’s eyes trailed back to Jeno, or at least where Jeno had been just seconds ago. Jaemin, being well aware of Jeno’s athleticism, grabbed Renjun’s wrist as he runs up the stairs a couple of metres to their left.

Walking around looking for a hiding spot, Jaemin continued dragging Renjun around until he spotted a pillar in the corner of the top floor.

“Come on, we can hide behind there.”

Not even given the chance to reply, Jaemin picked Renjun up and carried him bridle-style, fast walking until they reached their destination.

Conveniently dropping Renjun onto the floor, Jaemin raised his laser gun next to his face, donning a serious expression, ready to strike the enemy at any time and direction.

Having been thrown onto the floor, Renjun slowly stood back up, glaring at Jaemin whilst he continued to strike various (concerning) poses.

“You little shit, you could’ve at _least_ gently put me down. Not throw me onto the floor you know.”

“Sorry, songbird. I was too entranced by myself and the need to pose I forgot you are a fragile package.”

Renjun sends a death glare in Jaemin’s direction and the pink-haired boy dropped his hands down, a pout forming on his face.

“Ok, I was wrong, I’m sorry. Please forgive me?”

Renjun’s heart softened, honestly, pouty apologetic Jaemin shows himself pretty often in front of Renjun, but Renjun is still not used to his boyfriend putting on a look that resembles a kicked puppy.

Wanting to tease the other, Renjun crossed his arms in front of his chest, puffed out his cheek and turned his head to one side. Truthfully, Renjun’s not mad at Jaemin (of course he isn’t, how can he stay mad even if he was?). He just wanted to test Jaemin slightly, wanting to see what his boyfriend would do to try and coax him.

“You know you have to do more-”

Cutting Renjun off with a hum, Jaemin stalked towards the older while stuffing his gun into his back pocket, effectively freeing both of his hands. Startled and slightly confused by Jaemin’s behaviour, Renjun backed away. Before Renjun could interpret and understand Jaemin’s plan (which he can normally do in under a second because Jaemin’s an open book for him), it was already too late, Renjun was pinned to the wall by the other.

Shifting his gaze towards Jaemin’s hands, Renjun looked back up at the younger.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

The grin Jaemin gave Renjun was unnerving, to say the least, Renjun could feel his legs losing its strength as Jaemin continued to cage in on him.

“Apologizing.” Jaemin replied, with sprinkles of mischief glimmering in his eyes and the corners of his lips drooping even further.

In his heart, Renjun knew the other was up to no good, nothing good ever comes out of events when Jaemin is feeling playful. Not for him on the outside, at least.

But still, he nodded his head, mumbled a soft _you’re forgiven_ and proceeded to try and get away from Jaemin to get some fresh air and to get his blood circulating to places other than his face.

Jaemin, however, had other ideas.

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here, really.”

Shifting his gaze to the ceiling, Jaemin let out a contemplative hum. Renjun started to duck below the younger’s arm to leave, but he found himself even more trapped than before. Deciding to simply glare at Jaemin as retaliation, the other gave him a small smirk before leaning forward so the tips of their noses touched. Swiftly glancing down at Renjun’s lips, Jaemin’s eyes which asked for permission was vastly different from the way his tongue swiped over his lower lip.

Sensing Jaemin’s intention, Renjun’s eyes flickered down to the other’s lips as well before gently glancing back up.

“You know, this really isn’t the time to-”

Renjun couldn’t finish his sentence, not when Jaemin’s stare was burning into his, scorching his soul more than he thought was possible.

Voice barely above a whisper, Jaemin gently asked,“Not the time to what?”

Feeling extremely self-conscious, Renjun looked away, trying to run away from his current biggest problem, which was also his ultimate weakness, Na Jaemin.

“Don’t look away,” Jaemin said, amusement leaking from every syllable that left him, “answer my question.”

“I-it’s not the time to..” Jaemin nodded in acknowledgement, urging Renjun to continue. “to do whatever you’re planning to do.”

“So you can read minds now huh? What _am_ I planning to do?”

“Don’t make me say it!”

“Then how ‘bout you do it?”

Renjun’s face is as red as a tomato and they both know it, so when he sees Jaemin’s eyes glimmering with confidence, Renjun felt the need to win against the younger. In what exactly? Who knows. Renjun quickly shuts his eyes close, snakes his arms around Jaemin’s neck and tiptoes slightly, connecting their lips.

Even with Renjun so close to giving in earlier, the moment their lips grazed each other, they were engaged in a fight far more intense than the game of laser tag they were supposed to be in.

Locking their lips together, Renjun continued to lean forward, challenging Jaemin’s authority over himself. Their teeth clashed as Jaemin responded to the provocation, removing his hands from the wall and wrapping them around Renjun’s waist. Renjun lets out a satisfied hum as his fingers find the ends of Jaemin’s hair, tugging on it slightly as he tries to rebalance himself.

Even though Jaemin would do anything his mortal body would allow him to for Renjun, a small part of him decided that teasing his boyfriend when they are situated behind a pillar in an ongoing laser tag game seems like a fantastic idea, so he pulls back slightly, leading to a frustrated grunt from Renjun as the older leaned forward again, searching for the other’s cushiony lips.

It’s endearing, to have the boy you love in front of you, face flushed and eyes hazy, his actions practically begging for a kiss, but Jaemin pushes down his own instincts and wants as he nuzzled himself into the crook between Renjun’s shoulder and neck.

Still dazed from the kiss, Renjun may or may not have allowed the game of laser tag to fly completely out of his mind, focusing solely on a certain pink-haired boy standing in front of him.

Feeling Jaemin’s breath on his collarbones, Renjun giggled slightly, ticklish from the unexpected contact.

“Can I have another serving?”

For the first second after the question slipped out of Jaemin’s mouth, Renjun was confused, not knowing what the other had meant. But the confusion turned into realisation and that into embarrassment and Renjun found his brain buffering as he nodded without fully processing his own actions.

Jaemin smiled as he lazily pecked Renjun on the lips, still insisting on resting most of his weight on the other.

“Mhmm,” Jaemin hummed, their breaths intertwining with each other’s as the corners of Jaemin’s lips sneaked up. “I wish I can do this forever.”

Renjun’s eyebrows knitted together, as he looked into the younger’s eyes, bringing his hand up to pat Jaemin’s fluffy pink hair.

“You can. If you stay with me forever.”

Jaemin let out a dreamy sigh and a faint “God I love you so much.” before their mouths slotted back together in perfect harmony.

Hell hung right outside their comfy little bubble of kisses and sighs, screams erupting from every corner around them as the climax of the game (which their friends were all very invested in) arrived. Renjun and Jaemin ignored the screams (or they didn’t hear it in the first place), as they found their mini heaven just behind the spongey pillar on the top level of a laser tag building.

The beautiful illusion of roses and glitter ended when Jaemin stepped back, one arm still around Renjun’s waist and the other reaching behind him to his back pocket.

“As much as I love you and want to continue kissing you, I’m sorry I have to end it here.”

Confused, Renjun arched his eyebrow at Jaemin, missing the hand the other is slowly bringing up.

With a smirk playing on his lips, Jaemin leaned in close to Renjun’s ear. Suddenly feeling extremely attacked, Renjun just stood there, completely frozen as he belatedly glances down at Jaemin’s hand.

“I’m sorry songbird, but I win this time.”

With the gun pointed directly at Renjun’s heart, Jaemin pulled the trigger.

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

“I still can’t believe you shot me! We were on the same team!”

“Sorry but I wasn’t, Hyuck and I had a secret trade.”

Renjun dramatically gasped at the revelation as Jaemin grinned at him with absolutely no remorse.

“So you not only intentionally pitted _us_ against each other withoutme knowing but also Jeno and Hyuck!?”

“Well, Hyuckie agreed to the plan so I don't see why not?" Jaemin tilted his head up to look at the sky, a grin playing on his lips "Besides, you'll feel sad if you're the only one to lose to their boyfriend won't you?”

Renjun wanted so badly to sigh when he heard Jaemin's flimsy excuse because while it was one hundred percent correct (yes he will feel sad, embarrassingly so), there would be no _Renjun losing to his boyfriend_ scenario happening in the first place if they were on the same team! Which they were! At least until Jaemin decided to somehow for absolutely no reason at all bribe Donhyuck into this mess.

“Are you trying to bring death to all couples? And that doesn’t make me feel any better, it just makes me hate your ass even more.”

Grinning, Jaemin lightly combed his fingers through Renjun’s hair as the other continued rambling on about how much he hated Jaemin. Lowering himself slightly, he left a small peck on Renjun’s forehead and the older immediately snapped his mouth shut, trying his very hardest not to let the smile show on his face as Jaemin gave Renjun a kiss full on the lips.

Renjun tried to grab onto Jaemin, wanting to prolong the feeling of euphoria, Jaemin however, brought his index finger up to Renjun’s lips, the corners of his mouth curling upwards as he winked.

“The rest is for when we get home.”

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

Jaemin sat quietly on the couch, flicking through channels on the TV as Renjun gently walked towards him, hair still damp from the refreshing shower and energy still not fully replenished as he holds a cup of warm milk in his hand.

“Jaemin.” Renjun called and the younger instantly turned around to listen to him, “I was just thinking while I was in the shower and... did they have CCTVs around the pillar?”

Jaemin glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully, and Renjun couldn’t help but admire the polished beauty in front of him. Renjun had known Jaemin for years but every time his eyes landed on the other, he still felt a little faint from the sheer impact. Jaemin’s skin glimmering due to the remaining bit of sweat from earlier isn’t helping Renjun’s situation at all.

Subconsciously, Renjun reached his hand out, wanting so badly to have Jaemin’s strawberry-flavoured lips on his again.

Believe it or not, when they first met, Jaemin had told Renjun he didn’t like anything strawberry flavoured, so on their first anniversary, Renjun got him a strawberry-flavoured lip balm as a present because that’s exactly what a good boyfriend should do right? Take care of each other?

Anyway, Jaemin had whined about it for exactly one week, claiming how Renjun didn’t love him anymore and how Renjun was neglecting a very vital piece of information about him, texting Jeno and Donghyuck to spread his _Renjun doesn't love me anymore_ agenda (which both Jeno and Donghyuck had laughed at until they fell onto the floor from hearing Renjun's little antics). After that week? Jaemin’s lips have permanently been stained strawberry.

So when Renjun finally managed to breathe again and the scent of strawberry invaded his senses, his brain started to melt. Not even a second later, he was overwhelmed by the added stimulation of the taste of artificial strawberry on his lips as his heart swelled with happiness, knowing that Jaemin the strawberry-flavoured laser tag traitor boy was his and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was frustrating to write aklsdfnsklfn bc i just stared at the screen and questioned my sanity and choices half the time but!!
> 
> [come scream about renmin with me uwu](https://twitter.com/renminzn)


End file.
